World Wild Web Traveling
by RebondChaos
Summary: kisah petualanganku di dunia L&G. sisanya baca sendiri yah, ini selingan cerita" serius. hhe


**Pertama kali pake Akuansertaan. Jadi maklumi yah. Ini wat story baru. Semua ikut disini. Hhe.**

**Ini wat selingan cerita aku yang belakangan serius melulu**

**Sori kalo jayus**

**I using some OC in this story, including Ken-san and Maria-san to participate. Sorry if it does not suit you, really. I will change it if it hurt you or something like that, sorry I do not ask any permission, I want to make it as surprise.**

**Ok then, enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"World wild web traveling"

Hari sudah malam saat Raxviel Chronos, tokoh setengah utama cerita ini, sekaligus tokoh figuran ditambah stunt man dibayar utang yang kini menghentakkna jari jari pianisnya**(jari pianis dipotong setengah) **kepada keyboard hitam mengkilap( mewah bagai dipoles wax (**gara gara Ingus orang berinisial A, alias ngko si penulis beserta papa si penulis)**

Ruangan sudah gelap remang remang saat cerita terkutuk ini ditulis **(soalnya telat apdet)** suara gerutu wanita melengking keras di belakang Raxviel, disertai gemuruh petir di belakangnya, tiba tiba, wanita berambut hitam panjang duduk dibelakngnya (**tepatnya di atas tikar)**. Wanita itu cantik, dengan rambut hitam basah karena habis jatuh ke sumur **(tepatnya kedalam bath tub) **kulitnya masih sedikit merah, karena habis mandi darah (**alias luluran)**

"sampe kapan lu mau maen game sih?" kata kakak perempuan keduaku yang baru saja pulang dan mandi

"bentar lagi cie" kataku, Raxviel Chronos

"awas ya, kalo sampe jam 12 u ga matiin, ntar kabelnya ocie cabut" katanya

"Ia Cie~~" kataku dengan nada malas

Waktu pas menunjukkan pukul 12 saat aku menekan tombol start yang ada di bawah desktop layar computer kesayanganku.

Namun sesuatu yang aneh terjadi. Kursor mouse ku tidak dapat digerakkan

_Ah, paling virus,_

Pikirku, langsung saja kumasukan disk drive antibirus andalanku. Dan saat aku balik menatap layer

Layer ku hitam, menunjukkan tulisan putih berbunyi

"_Selamat datang di SMA Budi Mulia"_

"Jyah!" Umpatku.

Bagaimana tidak, itu sih, PR ku untuk pelajaran bahasa program besok.

_Tapi kok bisa kebuka sendiri?  
_

Pikirku dalam hati

Saat jariku mengarahkan kursor ke tombol close, tba tiba kata" selamat datang di SMA BM itu berubah, menjadi kata"

"_Selamat datang di permainan Worl Wild Web"_

Aku cuek saja, habis kata katanya konyol.

Lalu aku terus mengescan file ku satu persatu. Dan tiba tiba

DUARRR! Petir menyambar komputerku, yang aneh, komputerku tidak gosong terbakar petir, malah bersinar dengan begitu kuat.

Hal terakhir yang kun\ingat adalah diriku yang sedang melakukan chatting lewat inbox dengan kedua temanku, Kannethly Garry dan Maria dengan nama PichiDichi Dan Maria Roosevelt. Biasanya kupanngil "Ken" dan "Mar"

Kini pandanganku buram, menghilang jauh kedalam pusat pikiranku, dan hal terakhir yang kusadari adalah aku. Raxviel Chronos, kini berada di suatu tempat dimana orang orang berbicara bahasa Jepang.

Dan WHOOM! Suara familiar Mobil mini4Wd dan suara laju roller skate bercampur jadi Satu

"HEY KAU MINGGIR!" teriak seseorang yang sepertinya suara anak lelaki bermur sekitar 10 tahun

"Sedang apa kau disini!" kata pria lainnya, sepertinya umurnya sudah 14-15 tahun

_kok kayaknya suara mereka familiar?_

Batinku.

Sebelum aku mendongak dan melihat siapa yang meneriakiku, BRUAKKK! Seorang anak laki laki kecil berumur sekitar10 tahun menabrakku, jatuh diatasku.

"agh…" rintihku.

"ahh…. Maaf… salahmu sendiri duduk bengong saat orang sedang mengadakan pertandingan. Lagipula, kenapa kau bisa muncul mendadak begitu?" kata anak itu

Belum sempat aku menjawab, suara lain memecah percakapan kami

"HEY MINGGIR MINGGIR!" Teriak orang itu, yang hampir terjatuh karena kami, tapi tetap jatuh karena ditambrak orang lain dibelakangnya

Spontan, aku menghindar, meninggalkan tumpukan orang yang terjatuh.

Panik, aku langsung kabur kebelakang kursi penonton, tanpa melihat orang yang tadi menabrakku.

Setelah tenang, barulah aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihat siapa penabrakku. Dan kau tahu?

Mereka itu Edge dari NA Astro Ranger, dan Go dari TRF Victory, lebih lepatnya, dari L&G, lebih tepatnya lagi, dari _anime, layer televise_

_Bagaimana aku bisa disini?_

Batinku

~chapter 1 finished~


End file.
